1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to known and novel aryl- and hetarylcarboxamides and their use as parasiticides for endoparasites in animals or humans, and also to parasiticides, in particular endoparasitices, comprising the aryl- and hetarylcarboxamides.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of veterinary medicine, the occurrence of resistances against all commercially available anthelmintics is an increasing problem which requires endoparasiticides having novel molecular mechanisms of action. Such compounds should exhibit excellent efficacy against a broad spectrum of helminths and nematodes and at the same time not cause any toxic effects in the animals treated. Endoparasiticidal compositions are medicaments used for controlling endoparasites in humans and animals.
WO-A 2001/060783 claims certain phenacylbenzamides for oral use as anthelmintics in veterinary medicine.
Isothiazolecarboxamides are known from WO-A 1999/24413, heterocyclylethylcarboxamide derivatives from WO-A 2006/108791, heterocyclylethylbenzamide derivatives from WO-A 2006/108792, N-(1-methyl-2-phenylethyl)benzamides from WO-A 2007/060162, N-(1-methyl-2-phenylethyl)carboxamides from WO-A 2007060164, N-phenethylcarboxamide derivatives from WO-A 2007/060166, N-(3-phenylpropyl)carboxamides from WO-A 2008/101976, pyrazolecarboxamides from WO-A 2008/148570 and WO-A 2010/063700, pyrazinylcarboxamides from WO-A 2011/128989, and also various 2-pyridylethylcarboxamide derivatives from WO-A 2004/016088, WO-A 2004/074280, WO-A 2005/014545, WO-A 2005/058828, WO-A 2005/058833 and WO-A 2005/085238 as agrochemical fungicides. Furthermore, WO-A 2007/108483 describes N-2-(hetero)arylethylcarboxamide derivatives as fungicides and nematicides. WO-A 2008/126922 explicitly claims the use of 2-pyridylethylcarboxamide derivatives for use against nematodes in crop cultivation.
The use of these (het)arylethyl- or (het)arylpropylcarboxamides as endoparasiticides in veterinary medicine has hitherto not been described.